A Day At The MeadowMockingjay Epilogue my version
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: A day at the meadow with Katniss, Peeta, and their kids. A more interesting epilogue.Some fluff for Everlark.: I do not own THG!


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me if I have some grammatical errors, or its not that creative. This is like, the epilogue part, but I changed it a bit, and added a few parts. Hope you like it, and review if you'd want me to write more!

Many years have passed, and I can honestly say that my life is actually happy. A few months after the whole commotion, Peeta and I got married in the Capitol. Although that place was known for its extravagant clothing and beautiful places, we just had a simple wedding. A few people we loved were there, like my mother and Annie, with her baby Finnick Jr. Although I tried contacting Gale, he didn't answer. I found out from her mother that he was in another District already, probably becoming famous and having another girl to kiss. It doesn't matter to me now anyways, for I already have the Boy with the Bread.

A few years have passed, before I agreed to have children. Peeta was already begging for a child, as well as my mother and everybody else. I could see Peeta can be a great father, as he plays with Annie's son, chasing him around and putting him to sleep while Annie was away. Every time its time to leave, Peeta gets teary-eyed, and just begs me more to have his own. I thought about if for many years, and after that, I finally gave in. I could say it was the happiest feeling in my entire life.

Elliot Marie came first, who is a carbon copy of who I am. She had brown, wavy locks, and light gray eyes, that twinkle every time she smiles. A year later, was Benjamin, or Ben, as we call him, is the mini- Peeta, like how I am with Ellie. He has shaggy, ash blond hair, and the same blue eyes that would melt anyone's heart with contact. Both of them, sadly, are daddy's girl and daddy's boy. Like a normal father, Peeta would always spoil them, by carrying them when they have a boo-boo or hush them when they get scolded. Anyway, we're still a happy family.

It was a Sunday today, so that means we all go to the meadow, except Peeta, who had to stay a little longer in the bakery. We go to the same spot every Sunday, near a tree for enough shade. I set the blanket on the grass, and sit contentedly as my children run around and play. I just stare at the blue sky, when I see a bush of flowers that will always make me cry- Primroses. A tear trickles down my cheek, as I remember my sister, who was among the many children that died with the bomb. I missed her, until now, because I would never forget the person who told me that later on, the old Peeta would come back to me. Ben runs to me, probably sensing that I was crying. He brings his hand up to my face and gently wipes away my tears. "Mommy, are you alright? What happened?" he looks at me worriedly. I gaze into his eyes, and sometimes I forget that he's my son, and not my husband. His facial expression and his blue orbs at that moment, looked exactly like how Peeta would react. I caress his cheek lightly, saying that I'm fine. He smiles at me, then runs back to play with her sister.

Just then, Peeta arrives, with a basket full of bread. Ellie and Ben run to him, while screaming loud shrieks of daddy! and bread!. He smiles at them and kisses their foreheads as he hugged them tight. Then they all run off to me, clearly ready to have snacks. "How are my two beautiful girls today?" Peeta smiles at me, as I give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm fine." I say. "Although this girl's been pretty excited to see daddy. She's been kicking all day." Peeta chuckles as he attacks my tummy with kisses. I forgot to tell you, that I am about 7 months pregnant with our third child. We just came from the hospital last week, and found out that we were having a girl. "Hey you, don't give mommy a hard time, okay?" Peeta says to my tummy, and I just laugh. "So, what did you bake today?" I asked Peeta, because I was already starving. "I made your favorite, of course." Peeta shows me the basket full of my favorite cheese buns. "Good! I'll put them in a plate." I said, and turned around to get a set of plates. "Alright!" Peeta said. " I'll just-" Peeta drops the basket, and I turn to face him worriedly. This was it. It was another episode.

His eyes go a shade darker, as he grips both of my arms that it turned red. "You're a mutt!" he screamed at my face. "You tried to kill me!" I was crying now, as I tried to convince him that I loved him and I never wanted to kill him. "Peeta! This is me, your wife! Please, stop!" I screamed at him again, and finally, he loses his grip on me and his eyes go back to normal. I rub my arms, trying to make the pain go away. "Oh God Katniss, I'm so sorry." Peeta says, then envelopes me in his arms. I simply hug back, feeling the warmth of his body. I feel his hands go through my hair, which is free of my usual braid. He then strokes my back repeatedly, with a few words of 'sorry' and 'I love you'. This is what I love about Peeta.

After a few minutes, I recover from crying, and sit back up. I see Peeta's shirt, which is now wet and sticky because of my tears. "Oh Peeta, I'm sorry." I say, but he catches my hand and holds it with both of his. "No, I'm sorry. I hurt you. I hate this hijacking. It's been ruining our lives. At the end, I always hurt you." Peeta says softly, and before his tears fall, I wipe them away. "Peeta, its not your fault. We're here for you, okay?" Peeta nods, before kissing me with full force. Once again, I feel it. The one like in the cave and the beach. He was mine, I am his, that's all that matters. We finally break away, smiling. We then called the kids to eat together as a family.

It was almost sunset, and the kids knew that we loved watching it by the hill. Peeta stands up, then offers his hand to help me up. Since I was real fat, I was too lazy to stand up. " Go ahead, I can watch it from here." I say. "Are you sure?" Peeta asks. " Yeah- no wait. Stay with me?" I look into his eyes, and I can see that he too remembers that line. That time when I was groggy with sleep syrup, I asked him to stay. And when he was hijacked and handcuffed and wanted to give up, I asked him to stay. Peeta sits back with me, and kisses my forehead. "Always."

Sorry, I'm not that creative. Anyway, please review if you want me to write more!


End file.
